The Walking Dead: Invasion
The Walking Dead: Invasion is a novel that was released on October 6th, 2015. It featured Lilly Caul, former leader of Woodbury, and her people, struggling to retake the town while dealing with an old enemy. Synopsis Out of the ashes of a devastated Woodbury, Georgia, two opposing camps of ragtag survivors develop – each one on a collision course with the other. Underground, in the labyrinth of ancient tunnels and mine shafts, Lilly Caul and her motley crew of senior citizens, misfits, and children struggle to build a new life. But a secret ambition still burns in Lilly’s heart and soul. She wants her beloved town of Woodbury back from the plague of walkers, and now the only thing that stands in her way currently roams the wasted backwaters of Georgia… Way out in the hinterlands, amidst the rising tide of walkers that seem to be pushing in from all directions, the psychotic Reverend Jeremiah Garlitz rebuilds his army of followers with a diabolical secret weapon. He has designs on the destruction of Lilly and her crew – the very people who vanquished his cultish church – and now, for the first time, he has the means to bring a special brand of hell down upon the tunnel dwellers. The final confrontation between these two human factions unleashes an unthinkable weapon – forged from the monstrous hordes of undead, perfected by a madman, and soaked in the blood of innocents.http://www.thewalkingdead.com/the-walking-dead-invasion-cover-revealed/ Plot The Behavior of the Sheep Coming Soon Credits *Lilly Caul *Bob Stookey *Gloria Pyne *David Stern *Barbara Stern *Thomas Dupree *Lucas Dupree *Bethany Dupree *Tiffany Slocum *Mercy Slocum *Jenny Coogan *Tyler Coogan *Reese Lee Hawthorne *Jeremiah James Garlitz *Stephen Pembry *Harold Benjamin Stauback *Norma Sutters *Helms *Maywell *Miles Littleton *Patrick Liam Murphy *James Frazier *Leland Burress *Melissa Thorndyke *Rory Thorndyke *Chester Gleason *Harlan *Earl Jerico *Molly Frazier *Louis Packard *Thurston Breen *Mr. Kenton *Mrs. Kenton *Melissa (Mentioned) *Mike Caul (Mentioned) *Buck Caul (Mentioned) *Evan Pembry (Mentioned) *The Scorpions *Most Holy Redeemer Parish members. Deaths *Patrick Liam Murphy *Gloria Pyne *Chester Gleason *Stephen Pembry *Thurston Breen *Reese Lee Hawthorne *Leland Burress *Louis Packard *Harlan *Earl Jerico *Bob Stookey *Jeremiah James Garlitz *Mike Caul (Confirmed Fate) *Buck Caul (Confirmed Fate) *Numerous unnamed Scorpions members *Numerous Most Holy Redeemer Parish members. Trivia *First appearance of Norma Sutters. *First appearance of Miles Littleton. *First (and last) appearance of Patrick Liam Murphy. *First (and last) appearance of James Frazier. *First (and last) appearance of Leland Burress. *First (and last) appearance of Melissa Thorndyke. *First (and last) appearance of Rory Thorndyke. *First (and last) appearance of Chester Gleason. *First (and last) appearance of Harlan. *First (and last) appearance of Earl Jerico. *First (and last) appearance of Molly Frazier. *First (and last) appearance of Louis Packard. *First (and last) appearance of Thurston Breen. *First (and last) appearance of Mr. Kenton. *First (and last) appearance of Mrs. Kenton. *First mention of Mike Caul. *First mention of Buck Caul. *First mention of Melissa. *Last appearance of Gloria Pyne. *Last appearance of Stephen Pembry. *Last appearance of Reese Lee Hawthorne. *Last appearance of Bob Stookey. *Last appearance of Jeremiah James Garlitz. Goofs/Errors *Harold's last name is spelled "Staubach" through the entire novel. *A character named "Melissa" is mentioned by Barbara, but she is nowhere to be seen. She most likely died in the previous novel, or is a error. *The outbreak is mentioned to have been almost two years before throughout the novel, but it has been only around a year and three months since the outbreak. This same mistake is seen in other novels. *When the preacher leads the caravan to the Chattahoochee River where he had lost his previous group, they start from Woodbury, heading west. In The Walking Dead: Descent, the location was stated to be north of Vinings, Georgia. **Later, when Norma and Miles ditch the reverend's caravan to contact Lilly's group, they are suddenly near Albany, Georgia, which is nearly 100 miles south of Woodbury. Norma tells Miles to take I-29 South to go back to Woodbury. This would actually lead them further away from it. **Next, the caravan approaches Woodbury from the east through Highway 74, which wouldn't make any sense if the caravan was near the Chattahoochee River, west of Woodbury. References Category:The Walking Dead: Invasion Category:Article stubs Category:Novels Category:Books Category:Media and Merchandise Category:The Walking Dead